


Wounds

by thesmolestnerd



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bathing/Washing, Comfort/Angst, F/F, Gaming, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Major Character Injury, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, protective brigitte
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-02-09 20:32:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18645595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesmolestnerd/pseuds/thesmolestnerd
Summary: Smoke and ash filled the air. Hana didn’t know where she was. The attack…Overwatch… It was there, but it was foggy. She was supposed to be doing something. She was supposed to be helping…Warm…warm…warm…hot…fire? Explosion? Brigitte. Where…Angela? Want Angela. Brigette. Fareeha. Want…want—it hurts.**********************************************************************************************After a mission gone wrong, Hana must learn to recover the use of her arm with the help of her family.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted some more mekamechanic man.
> 
> Lemme know what you think.
> 
> Also Italics indicate a language that isn't English. I'd assume that overwatch mostly spoke English, but they tend to revert back to their native language fro nicknames or when they're hurt...

CH 1

Smoke and ash filled the air. Hana didn’t know where she was. The attack…Overwatch… It was there, but it was foggy. She was supposed to be doing something. She was supposed to be helping…

 

Warm…warm…warm…hot…fire? Explosion? Brigitte. Where…Angela? Want Angela. Brigitte. Fareeha. Want…want—it hurts.

 

“Hi.” Someone tapped her shoulder.

 

Hana fell back and scrambled away.

 

“No…” Hana mumbled. The nurse smiled. She had soft hands. Hana moaned softly.

 

“Hi there, honey. How are you feeling?” Hana shrugged and leaned into the lady’s hand. “How did you get outside? You know it’s not safe.” Hana shrugged again. She hadn’t even realized she was outside, the cold air whipping around her gown. “Were you sleep walking again?” Hana shrugged. “Let’s go back inside…” Hana nodded and let herself be lead back inside.

 

She hadn’t been sleeping. She couldn’t sleep. Her arm hurt. And that was bad. Really bad. She should be more worried about her arm. But she just wanted…her family. Hana rubbed her face with her good hand.

 

The nurse took her back to her room. Well…not exactly her room. The ward had probably ten other people in it, lined up against the wall in their beds. It was loud and dingy. The hospital was understaffed and underfunded.  It had been blown up in a…terrorist attack by Talon. That seemed right to Hana. She had no idea why she was there though.

 

“Sit,” said the nurse. She began taking Hana’s vitals as Hana kicked her legs back and forth. “You seem a little more aware. Can you tell me what your name is?” Hana opened and closed her mouth. A soft noise came out.

 

“Wan’ Mercy…” The nurse smiled sadly.

 

“We all want mercy here darling,” she said.  Hana shook her head. The words didn’t come out. Hana reached for where her dog tag should be and touched her bandaged chest. She whined.

 

“Yes, yes. I know,” said the nurse. Hana shook her head as tears welled in her eyes. Tracker. She needed her tracker. She needed to let Overwatch know where she was. But… Hana’s eyes drooped lower.

 

They shot open. Something shook. People screamed. Things fell.

 

“Give us D.VA.”  Hana blinked. The room was smoky. It smelled…bad.

 

“I don’t know who you want! We don’t have D.VA!” Hana wanted to speak up. She wanted to come forward. They were hurting people…Talon and…Hana tried to pull herself up. No…she had to help. She was a hero… She…she needed Overwatch.

 

“Is that her?” Hana opened up her bruised eyes.

 

“I can believe Overwatch left her.”

 

“Eh. Who cares?” Hana felt a hand grab her upper arm. Her eyes flew open. On almost a reflex, she turned and punched the owner of the hand in the face.

 

“Ugh.” They grunted and fell back holder their face. Another hand grabbed at her. Hana twisted and fought against it.

 

“Nice try, girlie,” said the man. Her grabbed her by the hair. Hana let out a whine. Then she heard it. The most beautiful noise she’d ever heard.

 

“I will be your shield—Hana!” Through her blurry eyes, she could see the two people go flying.  A strong arm grabbed her from behind, and she shoved her face into her shoulder.

 

“Brig…” mumbled Hana.

 

“Shh…I got you, Hana…” Brigitte’s armor felt familiar. The cold scratches and smooth plates felt like every after battle celebration. Through her blurry eyes she could see Brigitte’s round nose and soft freckled cheeks.  

 

Through Hana’s addled brain she heard Reinhardt shouting as he swung. Hana sniffled and tucked her face further into Brigitte’s shoulder.

 

“We’re going to get you out of here, Hana,” she said. “You’re safe now. We got you.” Brigitte stood up and walked out to the door. The bouncing motion of running made Hana’s stomach role. Her arm hurt. Her head hurt. Hana sniffled.

 

“Shh…you’re okay…” Hana felt like everything was collapsing around on her again. Like she was being buried. She wanted to go home. She couldn’t breathe. The world was spinning, and even Brigitte’s soothing scent couldn’t help. Hana whimpered. It was like a hand was held over her mouth. She couldn’t pull air in. “Breathe, little bunny.” Hana shook her head. “we are almost at the ship. Everyone has been looking for you. We were all so worried, yeah?”

 

“Hurts…” Brigitte nodded.  

 

“I know,” she said. “Just hold on. You’re safe now, okay?”

 

The air outside the hospital felt cold, blinging, and stuffy. Hana whined.

 

“We’re okay,” said Brigitte. She covered Hana’s ears. “Angela! I need some help!” Hana whined again.  

 

“I’m putting you down,” said Brigitte. “There’s a stretcher. I’m not leaving, okay?” Hana gripped onto her shirt with her good arm.

 

“Put her here,” said Angela. Hana looked over at Angela, standing at the side of the gurney. “It’s me, _little rabbit_. I am right here, Hana. Just relax. We’ll fix you up.” Hana shook her head.  Brigitte lowered her down.  

 

“No…” said Hana.

 

“Hush.” Angela helped Hana lean back. Hana shook her off and desperately reached for Brigitte. Angela pushed Hana flat on the gurney. “You’re okay. Brigitte isn’t going anywhere.” Angela beckoned Brigitte to follow her.  

 

The ceiling of the hallway was hypnotic. Hana fought to keep her eyes open as she passed under the bright florescent lights. Brigitte held her left hand tightly.

 

“Stay with us, _little bunny_ ,” said Brigitte. Hana nodded ad rolled her eyes back. “Hey. No. No. Hana. Do not pass out on me.” Hana peeled her eyelids open. “There, good.” Brigitte kissed her forehead. The gurney stopped. It took Hana’s brain a moment to realize it. She rolled to her side and gagged. “Okay, easy.”

 

“Brig…” whined Hana.

 

“I know. I know,” she said. “Just relax. We’re going to fix you up. Okay?” Angela knelt next to her and shined a light in her eye. Hana winced.

 

“Have you hit your head?” Angela asked. Hana shrugged and squeezed her eyes shut. Angela went to grab something and came back and held a mask over Hana’s face. “Take some deep breaths.” Hana nodded. The gas smelled weird, but it made the pain ebb away.

 

“Good,” said Brigitte. “I’m right here. Just sleep.” Hana whined.  “Yeah, I know that I’m changing my mind really fast, but you can sleep now. Rest. It’ll all be okay when you wake up..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update.
> 
> Enjoy! Lemme know what you think!

Hana woke up to soft humming and a hand running through her hair. Someone sung a song in what Hana’s jumbled brain recognized as Swedish, but it was much to mangled to understand the words.

 

“Brig…” mumbled Hana. Her throat was sore. Her head hurt. It felt like she had been spiked straight to the ground. She could hear Brigitte say something, but she couldn’t understand. Hana moaned and tried to open her eyes. Brigitte shushed her.

 

“ _Take you time, Hana,”_ said Brigitte in her awkward, if technically perfect Korean. “ _You’re okay. We’re all here for you…Fareeha is here with me. Angela is checking up with another patient. I can get her here. Oh! And Lucio has been waiting for you to wake up too.”_

 

 _“_ Hello, _little bunny,”_ said Fareeha. Hana finally got her eyes opened enough to see the blurry figures of her family.

 

Brigitte held Hana’s left hand. Her other hand was higher on her arm. Fareeha had a hand on Hana’s leg and one on her forehead. Hana tried to move her right arm out to grab Fareeha.  Fareeha shook her head.

 

“Don’t try to move your arm, Hana,” she said softly. “You’re hurt.” Hana shook her head, trying to clear her brain of cobwebs.

 

_“No…”_

 

“Hey…” said Brigitte. “You’re okay. You just hurt your arm a little bit. Angela gave you something to numb your arm, and it’s all wrapped up so you don’t hurt it anymore.” Hana looked down. There was a thick bandage keeping her arm in place at an angle from her body. It was wrapped up from her shoulder and chest down to her hands with only her fingers free. Hana wiggled her finger and hissed. Her whole arm felt like it was being pulled off. Hana moaned and fell back. Brigitte shushed her.  

 

“Don’t move,” said Brigitte. “You got really hurt. Just lay back and rest.” Hana shook her head. It was huge. It was tight. Everything hurt. She couldn’t move. She couldn’t breathe. Hana let out a small cry.

 

“Oh, Hana,” Fareeha said softly. She rubbed her hairline. “You’ll be okay…I know it hurt. Deep breaths…” Hana shook her head and clawed at her bandage. She was trapped. She was stuck in this bed, like she was stuck under the rubble. The room changed from the white and soft to dark and smoky. Her family was gone. She was alone, and it was too hot. And. And. And.

 

The head of the bed swung all the way up.

 

“Breathe, Hana.” It was Angela. At some point, she had appeared with the rest of them. Hana could still see Phareeha and Brigitte in the corner of her vision, but Angela took up most of the space in front of her, putting her hand under her chin and tilting it towards her. “Look at me, Hana. You’re safe now. You’re back at Gibraltar. Everyone is here. We’re just waiting for you to feel better.” Hana shook her head. She opened and closed her mouth. She couldn’t get the words out. Tears started dripping down her face as she sobbed and gasped.

 

“It’s okay, love, _little bunny_. You’re safe here, Hana. I know it’s a lot, but I need to calm down for me please, okay?”  Hana wheezed and shook her head, squeezing her eyes shut. She jerked her head out of Angela’s hand. Angela sighed.

 

“Hana, please,” she said softly.

 

“C-can…breathe!” said Hana. “Can’t breathe.” Brigitte rubbed small circles on Hana’s good shoulder. Brigitte shushed her.  

 

“In and out. There we go. You’ll be okay,” she said.  “Good…good job…” Brigitte pushed her face to Hana’s ear. “I’m right here. You’re okay.” Hana threw her arms around Brigitte and sobbed into her shoulder. “I know. I know.” Angela watched the numbers on the monitors turn red. Angela walked over to a cart and grabbed a syringe and a small bottle. Hana buried her face even deeper into Brigitte’s shoulder.

 

Angela slowly injected the syringe into Hana’s IV. She could feel the cold of the medicine traveling up her arm. It slowly became heavy and heavier.

 

The rational part of Hana’s brain new exactly what was happening. Angela was sedating her.  It was fine. She was safe. She could wake up in Brigitte’s arms. It would be okay.

 

The other part of Hana’s brain was absolutely terrified as she began to lose consciousness. Hana shook.

 

“Oh, Hana,” said Brigitte. She shushed Hana. “It’s okay. We’re all here for you. I have you. We got you…”  Hana shook her head.

 

“Hurts!” sobbed Hana. Another hand, Angela’s maybe, rubbed Hana’s upper back.

 

Hana’s head got heavier and heavier. She fell forward on Brigitte’s shoulder.  

 

“Don’t move quite yet,” said Angela. “She still could be kind of awake. Let her dose a moment.”

 

“Okay,” said Brigitte. She rocked Hana gently.  

 

“She’s so broken…” said Phareeha. Angela clicked her tongue.

 

“She’s just shaken up and in pain,” said Angela. “I know it looks bad, but she’s tough.”  Brigtitte nodded and Hana let out a soft noise.

 

“Shh…just rest, Hana…” said Brigitte.

 

“I was afraid of giving her too much of the sedative, since she’s so underweight,” said Angela. “So it might take a minute.” Brigitte nodded.

 

“I got her,” said Brigitte. “She’s okay right here.” She kissed Hana’s cheek. Hana rubbed her heavy head on Brigitte’s cheek. Brigitte chuckled. “Yeah. Hey. I got you.”

 

Angela folded the blankets and sheets over Hana’s lap.

 

There was a soft beep.

 

“That’s me. I have to go,” said Lucio. Lucio walked up and kissed Hana on the forehead. I love you. I’ll be back.” Hana could hear him leave. She wanted to chase after him. She didn’t want to be tired and trapped and she couldn’t move and couldn’t breathe…

 

Brigitte started humming something softly. Brigitte put her down and let her rest against the back of the bed. Hana wanted her to keep holding her…but her head was getting heavier and heavier. Her thoughts felt like they were getting dragged through honey.

 

“It looks like she’s finally getting to sleep,” said Angela. Hana tried to let out a noise until everything was gone.


End file.
